


Baby Names

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wes and David help Blaine woo Kurt after watching the Cheerio's Madonna performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Names

"C'mon on now Theodorus, it's time for lunch!" Wes smiled as he sprinkled turtle food into the clear glass tank. The small turtle dived off its basking dock and into the water to gobble up his food as quickly as possible. Wes put his hands on his hips with a satisfied grin. "Only the best for my Theo."

"Knock knock with woollen socks!" David opened the door to Wes' room and tossed him his wool socks. Wes, without missing a beat, caught them without hesitation. The two had been around one another long enough to know each others quirks and codes. It was, however, strange to everyone that the two lived in separate dorms. David roomed with Blaine while Wes, being the Head Warbler Councilman, had his own room. When asked about this fact, the two simply rolled their eyes and replied: "We're not co-dependant!" to which their fellow Warblers would just laugh.

"Tick tock turtle clock! I hope those socks kept you warm on your lovely biology nature walk." Wes giggled.

"You and that turtle, man…"

"It's turtle love!" Wes flung his arms up and twirled. Turtle pellets flew everywhere. "Where's Blaine?"

"Busy texting his future husband and planning their future together," David stated matter-of-factly. "I already took the liberty of naming their first born children David and Wes." Wes raised an eyebrow.

"David?"

"Yes?"

"What if they're girls?"

"Hmmm…" David crossed his arms; assuming thinking position number 3. After a few moments he snapped his fingers. "Wanda!"

"WANDA?!"

"Yes." The boy confirmed with a happy nod. It was then that Wes threw himself at the taller boy. The two grappled and rolled on the ground for a good half hour arguing names. Wes took his socks and began beating David on the head repeatedly.

"Who" –smack- "in their right mind" –smack- "would name" –smack- "their child" – smack- "WANDA?!" David braced himself for another hit.

Wes paused, looking down at his friend. "What about Davina?"

David eyes bulged and immediately grabbed Wes and put him in a head-lock, "What kind of name is _Davina_? Have _you_ been the one eating turtle food?"

Wes flailed and beat David with hit socks again. "I had it _once_!"

"What?"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"You're such a dope!" David did a leg sweep and pinned Wes to the floor. The two panted heavily, trying to catch their breath.

Wes cocked his head and looked up with a small smile, "But I'm your dope, right?"

David let out a deep chuckle. "Always, Wes. Always."

Between countless noogies and sock beatings, Blaine had somehow snuck into the warzone. He now looked down at his two friends with a perplexed look on his face, "Umm…guys? In front of Theo? Really?" After a brief pause, his friends leapt up off the ground.

"Blaine! We've decided on the names of your future children with Kurt!" Wes bounced on his toes happily.

"Yes Blaine! If they're boys, name them Wesley and David. If they're girls, Wendy and Delilah."

"And if they're one of each—"

"We haven't decided yet…"

"Right…"

"So don't do that."

"Get two girls or two boys or the deals off Blaine-y boy!"

Blaine backed up slowly, holding up his hands. "Guys…find your centers." The two boys took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. "Alright, now I need your help with—"

"Your future husband?"

"Why didn't you say so? Have you texted him yet?" David snatched Blaine's cell phone form his hands and quickly scanned his messages.

"Hey!" Wes held back a struggling Blaine as David continued scanning.

"Uh huh…uh huh…alright." David snapped the phone shut and tossed it back to Blaine, Wes stood akimbo by his side.

"After careful consideration of your circumstance and compiling the necessary data for the situation..."

"Get to the point David."

"Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

"It's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Wes stared at David in awe. Blaine shook his head and stared down in desperation.

"What can I say? I excel on attack plans." David shrugged and Wes nodded in agreement.

"Why do you think I'm always on you team for capture the flag?"

"Because you two are the most co-dependent people I've ever met?" Blaine interjected, accompanied with a face palmed.

David and Wes ignored this comment and immediately went to work. Wes grabbed a pillow, pen, and paper and sat cross-legged on the floor and David followed suit. The two began drawing blueprints for their plan. Blaine slumped against the wall with a groan.

"Guys...I really don't think this is going to work…" His begs were met with silence as David and Wes continued their planning.

"…so after we throw Kurt into the van we drive to the spa…"

"…but what about the hot dogs and blanket cuddling?"

"We leave the hot dogs till after the Ferris wheel ride and cuddling goes after Blaine falls into the lake."

"But before the horse drawn carriage?"

"Precisely!"

When David got that manic look in his eyes Blaine began flailing and shaking his head in a panic. "NO!" his two friends looked up. "Umm…Er…Uhh…You know what? Thanks for the help but I think I'll just ask Kurt out the old fashion way…umm…yeah…I'm just going to, uh, go now. You two stay far _far_ away from Kurt, okay? Good." Blaine ran out the door wishing he'd never said anything to his so called friends.

Wes and David looked at each other in confusion. After a moments pause the two sprang up and bolted after their friend.

"Blaine, wait! We can take it down a notch!"

"Yeah! We can forget about the hot dogs and skip to the marching band extravaganza with cardboard Disney princesses!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY ANIMALS!"


End file.
